


It's a Kind of Magic

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Dave each receive a bag of shrooms to thank them for their work in capturing an unsub, and Derek decides that it might be fun to try something different when he gets home. But just how many people will he end up in bed with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Kind of Magic

Derek had never taken any sort of illegal substance before in his life. His father had scared him away from things like that, and after he'd passed, Derek had seen firsthand what drugs could do to a person, and had avoided them like the plague, even though his life could have been so much easier had he become a drug runner.

But then, they had taken this case in New Mexico, and the thankful mother had pressed a brown paper bag into his hand, whispering in his ear that it was the only thing that she had to give, to show her appreciation. He hadn't looked inside until he got on the plane, and it was then that his eyes had widened in shock.

Rossi had been the first to notice, and he slid into the seat across from him, looking into his eyes. "So, did you get some contraband, too?" he asked, winking at him a little.

"It appears that way. I mean, these are shrooms, right?"

Rossi nodded and patted his chest. "That they are, my friend. And these will be put to good use and out of my system before the next mandatory drug test. Erin and I did these together once, and man, the orgasms we shared were amazing." Derek chuckled a little as he shook his head. "What? Don't knock it until you try it."

"And who am I going to try this on, Rossi? Savannah's a doctor, she'll want nothing to do with this."

Again, Rossi gave him a look, and he felt his brow furrow in confusion. "Sometimes, I really wonder how you became a profiler, Derek. There is a lovely young woman who wants to be your girl right under your nose. And I know for a fact that if you were to try those with her, you would experience pleasures the likes of which you've never thought of. Trust me."

"You know that that's hard for me to do."

Rossi smiled widely at him. "Well, then, let me prove it to you. Come home with me, where it will be safe to experiment with those, and I will make certain that everything goes off without a hitch."

Derek nodded and leaned back in his seat, letting his eyes close heavily as he forced himself to go to sleep. Somehow, he knew that he would be running from the moment they touched down. Hours later, he woke to the smooth bump of the landing gear on the tarmac, and he looked to see Rossi on the phone with someone. "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, just getting a few things ready for this morning. Thank God our case ended on a Friday night so we are free to head home now. You're riding with me, right?"

He gave a sharp nod, only to see Rossi give him a devilish grin. Derek swallowed, wondering what was really in store for him this morning. As they headed over to their cars, Reid tried to stop him, but he shook his head a little. "I'll talk to you later, Reid. There's something I need to do today."

"All right, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Derek smiled at his friend and then followed after Rossi. They both threw their bags into the back seat of his car and he smiled a little when the man tossed him the keys. "Still would rather have people drive for you, old man?"

"It's always been a perk that I've taken full advantage of." His eyes became hooded as he remembered some painful happening in the past, and Derek decided not to push him. Instead, he slid behind the wheel of the Escalade and started it up, taking off into the bright summer sun. As he slid his sunglasses into place, he smiled to let the warmth sink into his skin. "So, how are things between you and Savannah?"

"I thought that things were going well, up until the last few weeks. But in the chaos of Blake leaving, and Reid almost dying, and everything else, well, things have changed." From the corner of his eye, he watched Rossi nod, and he sighed a little as he turned down Rossi's street.

The curtains were open in the living room, and he saw three women sitting together. And then, one of the blondes turned to look at him, and he smiled to see his Baby Girl sitting there. "I may have called Kitten over. She'll give you the sanctuary that you need today. But, I would not come looking in on us, if you catch my drift. While Erin and I might not partake in our little gift, we are still going to have some fun with our third."

"I wouldn't dream of interrupting you, old man," he teased as he pulled into the garage.

Rossi chuckled darkly and handed over the bag he had been given. "I would not use both of these today. Or even half of a bag. A little goes a long way."

"Thanks." He put the car in park and got out, grabbing his bag from the back before following Rossi inside. Penelope greeted him at the door, a sultry smile on her face, and in that moment he knew who Rossi had been talking about. The thought made him happier than he cared to admit, and he stepped forward to wrap his arms around her as he came inside.

"So, Rossi seems to think that you need to have a little fun this morning. Is he right?" she asked saucily, winking at him.

"I think that he is." He grinned down at her, watching her eyes dance and sparkle as the smile on her face grew. "And I know where our room is, too. I made sure to grab us a room on the other end of the house, since I have no idea how loud they can get."

"They?" Derek asked as Penelope led him over to the stairs. "Just who is Rossi taking to bed tonight? I saw two other women in the living room with you."

"He and Erin have a special guest over tonight. It seems like the grass isn't always greener on the other side, no matter how much we want it to be."

Her cryptic words gave him pause, and he fought to look back and see who Rossi was leading into his room. Penelope wouldn't let him, however, and instead tugged him into the door at the end of the hall. "Um, we got these from the mother of one of the victims, the one that we saved. Rossi said that it would be okay if we took some. I just, I don't know how? And that sounds really stupid coming from these lips, Baby Girl, so if you want to jump in and say something to put me out of my misery, go for it."

She giggled and leaned up to kiss him sweetly. "I rather like when you babble on, Der. It's cute."

"Cute is not a word that I would label me, Penny." She smiled and held out her hand expectantly. He handed over both bags and she shook her head. "What?"

"If we took all this, Der, we would be tripping balls for days."

Derek couldn't stop the laugh that broke from his lips, and she shrugged her shoulders a little as she set one bag on the dresser and then opened the other. "So, do we smoke these or what?"

"No, hun, no. We eat them. And then we go on a little ride. It can be sort of fun." Penelope waggled her eyebrows at him and opened the bag. "Now, hold out your hand." He did so and she shook three of the mushrooms out into it. She must have noticed his look, since she let her smile soften a little. "Oh, Der, you are a lightweight. Even I haven't taken shrooms in fifteen years. Seriously, these can fuck your shit up if you take too many. And I want this to be a fun time, believe me."

He nodded before hesitantly sniffing at his hand. They smelled like regular mushrooms, and he wrinkled his nose a little before opening his mouth and quickly downing the little fungi. "So, how long before we start to feel anything?"

"About twenty minutes or so. Tell me, do you think that you can make things last that long?" She winked as he blushed and then she was closing the distance between them, kissing him deeply. It was electric, and he wondered why they had never taken this step before know. That, however was his last conscious thought, as soon all he could focus on was how her skin felt and how perfectly they moved together.

"Here, let me," he said as he reached up and began to pull the zipper down her back. Then, she was shimmying against him, letting her dress fall to the floor into a puddle of cloth. Derek felt his breath sucked out of his lungs as he took in how pale her skin was, how perfect her breasts were, and how little the scar on her torso had faded. Reaching out, he stroked the mark and then kissed her once more.

Somehow, she managed to get all of his clothes off, and then he was leading her over to the bed, pressing kisses all over her face and upper chest. As he laid her down on the bed, he smiled at her, caressing her hair and leaning in to kiss her once more. As they continued to make love, he found his senses start to spin as the hallucinogenic started to take effect. After they had reached their completion, Penelope sighed deeply and cuddled in close to him. "The colors are so beautiful," she murmured, and he nodded, as he watched the room spin.

As they lay together, it seemed like Penelope drifted off to sleep quite easily, a gentle snore coming from her lips. Derek, though, was alert and twitchy, certain that he could hear noises coming from the other room. Getting up, he somehow managed to find his boxers and carefully pulled them on, trying to move with the room as it spun around him. Then he carefully made his way out into the hall and followed the butterflies down to the sound of giggles and moans.

As he stopped in front of a closed door, he saw that the butterflies had landed on the door, forming a heart. Taking that as the sign that he should move ahead, Derek turned the knob and opened the door, slipping inside.

The moment he closed the door, everything turned shades of blue. The walls were a rich royal blue, the bed was a deep aquamarine, and the people on the bed were a bright Smurf blue. His head cocked to one side as he watched the tableaux in front of him, feeling his dick harden, so he shucked off his boxers and reached down to stroke himself as he watched.

It took a moment for him to place where he knew the people on the bed from, and he groaned lowly as he watched Erin and Alex making out. Sliding his gaze down their bodies, he saw that they were resting atop Rossi, and he was giving each woman quite a ride. Another low groan tumbled from his lips as he watched Rossi piston his hips in and out of Erin's body. Sliding his eyes up Rossi's body, he saw that he was eating Alex out, her hips undulating.

The orgasm that the trio shared made him stroke his cock even faster, and he came in his hand shortly after the blue trio had collapsed into a pile on the bed. "Um, Derek, did you like what you saw?" Erin asked lazily, and he froze, just staring at them. "What's the matter, Derek? Cat got your tongue?"

Still, he found himself mute, even as Alex climbed off the bed and gently took his hand, leading him over. "No, I rather think that he's a bit of an owl tonight. Can't you see how large his pupils are?" She reached up and caressed his face, smiling at him. Derek felt like, in that moment, that she was going to devour him, and he wasn't sure if the thought should turn him on or scare him. And then, her lips were claiming his in a passionate kiss, and he knew that the thought of her devouring him turned him on. "But where's our Kitten? I had thought that she might want to play with us as well."

"She's out cold," he stammered, listening to both the women titter as their hands roved over his body. As he watched, his skin started to turn the same shade of blue that theirs was, and he smiled before leaning in and kissing the other woman once more, letting her pull him down on top of her. Once more, Derek became lost in a haze of desire, and he growled a little as he began to drag his lips down the column of Alex's long neck and across her upper chest until he reached her breasts. Looking over, he saw that Erin was already sucking one breast, and he smiled before he engulfed her free breast with his mouth.

As Alex's legs wrapped around his waist, Derek felt a hand guide him into her warm, wet, cunny. The feel of her velvety walls encasing him caused him to release her nipple with a soft pop, and as he looked up at her face, it appeared as if she had a halo around her head. "What is it, Derek?" Erin murmured as she rested her cheek on Alex's breast, her free hand squeezing the other breast.

"She's an angel," he whispered, and Alex's eyes flew open to look at him. "An angel who is going to devour me alive. And I am going to enjoy every moment of this." He began to thrust in and out of her, enjoying the coos and moans that slipped from her throat, his eyes fixated on the butterflies that flew out of her mouth with each noise. Erin smiled at him as she raised herself up on her elbow, claiming his lips in a bruising kiss. She tasted wonderfully sweet, and he wondered how Rossi could get anything done when he had her to be with.

Time seemed to dilate around him as he and Alex screwed like rabbits, and from the corner of his eye, he watched Rossi and Erin start to make love once more. It was so overwhelmingly sexy that Derek began to move in and out of Alex faster and faster, striving to find their completion. Alex smiled at him as her orgasm began, and he went over the precipice with her, claiming her lips in a harsh kiss.

When they had both come down off their orgasm, Alex snaked her arms around his torso and pulled him down on top of her. "I hope Penelope doesn't mind me stealing you for the rest of the night. I rather like having you here, on top of me."

"No, not as long as I can find room in that bed somewhere." Derek lazily turned his head and grinned at Penelope before patting the spot on the bed next to him, a cloud of butterflies flying up to dance above their bodies. She smiled and made her way over, climbing in and immediately kissing Alex. "This will be a very interesting way to wake up. I've never come down off shrooms in a puppy pile before."

Alex started to laugh sweetly, and Derek rested his head on her shoulder, feeling a warm buzz envelop him. Burrowing in close to Alex, he smiled when he felt Erin spoon up against his back. As he began to drift off to sleep, he started to compose the text he was going to send to Reid as soon as he was up. _I thought I walked in on an orgy of Smurfs. Man, I love shrooms…_

* * *


End file.
